dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Ruins Layer 6
General Information: * Each Radiant Ruins Equipment chest is bought with 300 silvers and contain between 2 to 6 Rhythm Dark Irons. * * Effects: Protips: (Things to remember) * Some options can spawn monsters L1-Abandoned Puppet(AR) and L1-Rock Carving(Magical) so be careful with the option you pick if you have a low AR or Res group. * Be carefull with the type of monsters that attack the lowest HP. Sometimes, after previous fights or if you get damaged from options, someone else might end up been the lowest HP. If the fight timer allow you to put DPS on hold to heal up to near max before the fight ends, do it. * Double check team skills before each fights and make sure that your tanks that need to taunt as either a First Strike loot or quick enough to apply taunt before the mobs can attack. Teams: * Beginner Guide Teams for Floors 1 to 40: One go Team 1(AR): Nightmare, Barb God 1, Barb God 2, Priest or Pally Team 2(Res): Lava x3(Frost or Legendary), Dex Priest w/Lobster(Ideally with a total of 300+ res with Priest buff) Team 3(AR): Pally(Solo) or Blood Mage(Solo) or more BM but hard to gear more then 3 mages early on... Team 4: Back up: * Advanced Guide Teams for Floors 1 to 46: One go Team 1(AR/Res): 4 Blood Mages (Lowest hp - High resist & res down immunity) Team 2(Res): Priest w/Dex & Lobster, 3 Dragon Hunter or 2 DH + 1 DPS Team 3(AR): CK,Gale,Barb,DK str down Team 4:(AR) CK, Mare, Barb, DB Back up: 3 Lava, Priest * Pro Guide Teams for Floors 1 to 64: One go By Chem : Megasheet Floors: (Some floors may have different monsters) Please note, I am trying to update these team comps keeping in mind the next levels. Depending on where you are leaving off the previous day, a certain level may be the first, middle, or last you fight so try and plan accordingly. Also, I try and plan for worst case scenarios rather than for best case. Some strats like 4 BMs can work very well on higher bosses but can also fail horribly and ruin your entire day or even week. I would recommend strats that remove this element of randomness so you can plan more accurately. Pro Tips: I highly recommend that you plan out your teams either on notepad, word, etc. or pen and paper. Pay close attention to, and record, how many HPs each member has since many fights you will want certain people to die in a certain order. Again, plan the HPs not just for 1 fight but the following fights since you will be planning on certain guys dying and certain guys being reused for subsequent levels. At this point in the game, if you haven't already, you should start making multiples of key classes (e.g. 4 BMs, 2-3 Lava, 2-3 Holy Sage, 2 DH, etc.). You will want at least 1 "milkbabe" Holy Sage with high Dex since the resist buff and the resist down nuke she brings becomes more important than her healing power. Options Choices with a * *are recommended (may vary depending the team status) # Abandoned Iron Prison: Enter by Force (Resources/MATK-15%) / Decipher (Health Lost/MATK+15%) # Abandoned Puppet: Sneak(Health Lost/? / *Violent attacks*(Silver/Fight) # Alchemic Station: Blend the potion(AR or Res +/-10) / Ruin the test(AR or Res +/- 15) # Blood Marks: Magic Resonance (Res+20/AR-20) / *Just Pass Through* (Resource/Health Lost) # Burning Fireplace: *Destroy* (Health Lost/Resource) / Getting warm (Heal/Res-20) # Crack channel: Force to pass (Heal/Health Lost) / *'Take detour*' (Resource/Health Lost) # Fork: Lightning Crossing (P/Matk+/-7%) / Rock Crossing (M/Patk+/-7%) # Foul Pit: *Clean up*(Healing Reduction:-15%/Silver) / Pass through (Healing Reduction:-15%/Con+7) # Giant Iron Cage: Release (Resource/Health Lost) / Taunt (Fight/PATK +15%) # Golden Burner: Search for ember (Heal/hit% -10) / *Make a wish*(Lost Health/Stats+15%) # Ground Collapse: Pass quickly (Resource/Health Lost) / *Gently* (Silver/Health Lost) # Mystery Spell: Resist by magic(Health Lost/?) / *Listen silently* (Hit+10/Crit-15) # Niche Candlestick: Light (Stats+/-7%) / Destroy (Heal+/-7%) # Pit of Bones: *Clean up* (Heal-15%/Silver) / Bury (Health Lost/+20AR) # Rock Carving: *Destroy* (Crit+15%/Fight) / Examine (Heal/?) # Sealed Box: *Seal* '''(Heal+15%/'Health Lost) / Break (Heal Lost/?) # Totem Magic Array: '*Find the weak spot*''' (Hit+7/Crit-7)/ Smash (Hit-7/Crit+7) # Underground River: Drink (Stats -15/Heal) / *Check water*(Resource/Health Lost) # Worn-out Scroll: Read(Heath+15/Health Lost) / *Destroy*(Health Lost/Silver) # Wounded Beast: *Get closer* (Silver/Health Lost) / Take a detour (Resource/?) Monsters: * Crypt King: Team: Guide: * Crypt Werewolf Team: Guide: * Demon Vanguard Team: Guide: * Den Lizard Team: Guide: * Earth Dragon Team: Guide: * Evil Spirit Team: Guide: Timer:1:30 kill 1 teammate at random * Relics Golem(Magical): Team: Guide: * Relics Golem(Physical) Team: Guide: Timer: * Relics Hunter: Team: Guide: Timer:2:30 Insta Team Wipe * Relics Mage: Team: Guide: * Relics Saints: Team: Guide: Timer: None * Relics Sand Worm: Team: Guide: * Relics Surveillant: Team: Guide: * Relics Warrior: Team: Guide: Timer: 2min30 or wipe your team